Dimension
by YuryJulian
Summary: Durch einen Unfall geraten Lucas und Tony auf die seaQuest, aber es ist nicht das, was sie kennen, denn die seaQuest hat sich verändert.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Wie immer habe ich keinerlei Rechte an der Serie seaQuest DSV noch an den einzelnen Charakteren. Für meine Schreiberei gab es auch kein Geld! _

**Samusa: **_Auch wenn ich zu spät bin mit der Story, so hoffe ich dennoch, dass es eine schöne Geschichte ist, die dir gefällt. Nachträglich wünsche ich dir nochmals alles, alles Gute! _

**Dimension**

Wie ein hungriger Kojote lief Tony Piccolo um die Objekte auf dem Seedeck herum, die die seaQuest erst vor wenigen Stunden aus dem Wrack geborgen hatte.

"Bist du schon wieder hier?", fragte Lucas vorwurfsvoll, als er den großen Raum betrat.

Erschrocken zuckte der Seeman zusammen. "Was machst du hier?"

"Ich habe zuerst gefragt!" Lucas stellte sich vor seinen Zimmergenossen und hob auffordernd seine Augenbrauen.

Tony rollte hingegen mit den Augen. "Fang hier bitte nicht an mir Vorschriften zu machen. Für solche Sachen gehe ich zu Smith, wenn ich denn freiwillig zu ihr gehen würde."

Das Computergenie hatte ein Einsehen. Er wusste wie schrecklich langweilig es einem auf diesem Boot werden konnte, wenn man nichts zu tun hatte und insbesondere, wenn man kein bei einer Mission nicht aktiv mitarbeiten konnte. "Schon gut, aber lass nichts heimlich mitgehen, die ganzen Sachen sind bereits erfasst und gestohlene Dinge fallen sofort auf. Sei daher vorsichtig, ich denke nicht, dass es hier noch mehr Leute an Bord gibt, die in ihrer Akte entsprechende Vordelikte eingetragen haben." Selbstsicher grinsend drehte sich Lucas zum MoonPool herum.

Ein Mannsgroßer, blinder Spiegel, mit großzügig verzierten Ornamenten versperrte ihm den Blick. Während er ihn vorsichtig zur Seite schob, leerte Tony hinter ihm unauffällig seine Taschen. Das hätte sich lohnen können. Schmerzhaft trennte er sich also von den guten Stücken, anschließend trat er neben Lucas. "Hattet ihr zwei nicht schon eure Tratschstunde heute morgen gehabt?"

Der Teenager sah über die Schulter zu seinem Zimmergenossen. "Haben wir dich geweckt? Tut mir leid, das war nicht beabsichtigt."

"Natürlich nicht", sagte Tony und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen an den Beckenrand.

In Gedanken versunken wandte sich Lucas dem Delphin wieder zu, der sich den Bauch kraulen ließ, als eine heftige Erschütterung durch das Boot ging. Die beiden Freunde verloren das Gleichgewicht, Wasser schwappte aus dem Pool über den Rand. Die geborgenen Gegenstände fielen von den Tischen und Regalen und der große Spiegel flach auf den Boden genau an die Stelle auf welche Tony und Lucas wenige Augenblicke später fielen. In dem Moment in dem ihre Körper die blinde Oberfläche berührten, leuchtete das Glas blaulich auf, dann knallten sie hart auf einen Gitterboden.

"Autsch!", sagte Tony und rieb sich das schmerzende Hinterteil. "Hoffentlich habe ich mir keinen Splitter eingefangen, das könnte peinlich werden auf der Kranken... sta... tion...", dann erkannte er, dass er gar nicht auf einer gebrochenen Glasscheibe geknallt war. "War ich bewusstlos?", fragte er verwirrt das Computergenie, nachdem er einen kurzen Blick durch den Raum hatte schweifen lassen.

Die gewohnte Umgebung des Seedecks war verschwunden. Lange Leuchtstoffröhren schenkten dem Gang ein dämmriges Licht. Die Decke hing drei Meter über ihren Köpfen und die Wände waren aus unschönem Stahl.

"Nein, das glaube ich nicht", sagte Lucas. Langsam erhob er sich vom Boden. Die blauen Augen blickten suchend durch den schmalen Gang. „Wo zur Hölle sind wir?", fragte er.

„Ich dachte das wüsstest du vielleicht", kam es von Tony zur Antwort.

Lucas sah zu seinem Zimmergenossen und sagte damit mehr, als dieser hören wollte. „Schon gut, ich blick's nicht. Gehen wir einfach mal hier lang und gucken wo wir landen." Schon war Tony in eine der beiden möglichen Richtungen unterwegs noch ehe Lucas ihn festhalten konnte. Mürrisch blies er sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und hechtete Tony hinterher.

Der Gang führte eine Weile geradeaus, dann machte er einen Schwenk und auf einmal fanden sie sich in einem großen Raum, der wie ein Lager aussah, wieder. „Wieso gibt es hier keine Karte?", maulte Piccolo herum und wollte bereits wieder heraus gehen, doch da stand bereits ein anderer Teenager, sah ihn verdutzt an, blickte zu Lucas, sah noch verdutzter drein und keine zwei Sekunden später wurde Lucas von dem anderen fest umarmt. „Endlich bist du wieder hier! Ich wusste, du würdest es nicht lange aushalten und zurück kommen!", rief er erfreut und drückte dabei das Computergenie unaufhörlich, wenn er ihm nicht gerade auf den Rücken klopfte.

Nun war es Zeit für Tony völlig von der Rolle zu sein, denn dass er gar keine Ahnung hatte, was hier ablief, war absolut nicht in seinem Sinn. „Schön, wenigstens das haben wir geklärt. Dann erzähl mal, Lucas, woher kennt ihr euch und vor allem, wer ist das und wo sind wir hier?"

Die Stirn von Lucas war in mehrere Falten gelegt. Er hatte keine Ahnung wer dieser andere Junge hier war, der ihn besonders gut zu kennen schien und schon gar nicht wusste er, wo sie waren. „Wenn ich auch nur eine deiner Fragen beantworten könnte, wäre es sicherlich ganz hilfreich, aber ich kann es nicht." Er sah dem anderen Jungen ins Gesicht. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich weiß nicht wer du bist und noch weniger, woher wir uns kennen sollten."

Das war wie ein Faustschlag in das Gesicht des Teenagers, mit dem seltsam grau schimmernden Haaren. „Was soll das heißen? Hast du dein Gedächtnis verloren, seit letztem Monat, oder was ist los? Weißt du, ich fand das echt toll wie du dich verhalten hast. Erst sagst du, du wirst mich jeden Tag anrufen oder mir zumindest eine Mail schreiben und am Ende hab ich nicht einmal eine Nachricht bekommen, ob du es bis zu deinem Vater heil nach Hause geschafft hast. Wenn du schon nach seiner Pfeife tanzt, kannst du mir wenigstens kurz Bescheid geben, dass es dir gut geht!"

„Ich tanze nicht nach der Pfeife meines Vaters, jedenfalls nicht so extrem, wie er das gerne hätte", sagte Lucas und wurde nun langsam selbst etwas genervt. Vielleicht war es besser hier einige Dinge klar zu stellen und damit gewisse Verwirrungen aufzuheben. Er seufzte mehrmals tief durch und wollte gerade loslegen, als es zu scheppern begann, denn Tony konnte seine Finger einfach nicht bei sich behalten. Erschrocken fuhr der andere Teenager herum und betrachtete den Scherbenhaufen, der zu Tony's Füßen am Boden lag.

„Meine Mutter wird ausflippen!", rief er aus und ging die zwei Schritte auf Tony zu. „Hast du eine Ahnung wie die sich aufregen kann?"

Schuldig ließ Piccolo seine Hände in die Hosentaschen sinken und sah betreten zu Boden. „Tut mir leid, ich dachte da sei etwas zu essen. Ich hab ziemlichen Kohldampf."

„Zu Essen?", zweifelnd hob der Teenager die Augenbrauen an. „Nun, wie du siehst war da nichts essbares drinnen! Die ganzen Glasröhrchen gehören unseren Wissenschaftlern und wenn die gerade zufällig hier etwas wichtiges machen, denn sonst hätten wir nicht so viele auf Lager, dann wird es nicht lange dauern, bis man bemerkt, dass hier gut die Hälfte davon kaputt gegangen ist!" Er drehte sich herum und brachte sofort einen Besen herbei. „Los, mach dich nützlich, wenn du schon alles zerstören musst!" Sichtlich genervt von Tony wandte er sich wieder Lucas zu. „Am besten du erklärst mir jetzt mal einiges, denn der da ist bei mir bereits unten durch, wer auch immer das sein mag."

Langsam nickte Lucas. „Zu dem Vorschlag mit dem Erklären wollte ich auch gerade kommen, was aber auch beeinhaltet, dass wir einiges erfahren, denn du scheinst mich ja ganz gut zu kennen. Es gibt hier nur ein Problem, ich weiß wirklich nicht wer du bist und hier gewesen bin ich auch noch nicht. Ich war zwar schon in vielen seltsamen Einrichtungen und Unterkünften, aber hier ganz sicher noch nie!"

„Du willst diese Nummer wirklich durchziehen, was?" Der andere Teenager war nun doch ein wenig beleidigt, das konnte man ihm deutlich ansehen.

„Hör zu, es tut mir ja leid, dass es hier wohl etwas gibt, das dir nahe geht, aber es ist nun einmal wie es ist. Ich weiß nicht wer du bist und ich denke es ist ganz gut, wenn wir uns vorher aussprechen, bevor du mich hier mit irgendwelchen negativen Anschuldigungen belastest. - nimm die Finger davon, Tony, sonst geht noch was kaputt – Ich fange lieber an und erkläre dir kurz, wie das für uns beide hier ist, ehe wir auf deine Geschichte kommen, was hälst du davon?"

Der andere Teenager hatte gerade wieder mehr Augen für Piccolo gehabt, denn für Lucas, aber er nickte und willigte auf den Vorschlag ein.

„Sehr gut, dann haben wir wenigstens eine Basis auf der wir arbeiten können", sagte Lucas erleichtert und warf seinem Zimmergenossen einen bösen Blick zu, dass dieser endlich Ruhe gab und ihm hier nicht dazwischen pfuschte. „Mein Name ist wirklich Lucas, wie du bereits erkannt hast, und das dort ist Tony Piccolo. Wir beide gehören zur Mannschaft der seaQuest, die gera..."

„Wir sind auf der seaQuest", unterbrach ihn der andere Teenager unwirsch und sah ihn mit zusammengenkniffenen Augen an.

„Bitte?" Lucas verstand nicht.

„Das hier ist die Forschungsstation seaQuest und von dem da hab ich noch nie etwas gehört, also lass dir eine neue Geschichte einfallen", er zeigte auf Tony, der sich sofort provoziert fühlte, aber zurück hielt.

„Oh, dann ist das wohl doch alles komplizierter als ich dachte", sagte Lucas. „Wie dem auch sei, ich fahre dennoch erst einmal mit unserer Geschichte fort, denn das kleine Problem mit der seaQuest können wir gleich noch klären. Wir wurden von einem internationalem Team von Historikern dazu beauftragt eine Region zu untersuchen, in der im siebzehnten und achtzehnten Jahrhundert eine Menge Schiffe gesunken sind und sollten dort möglichst viele der noch erhaltenen Gegenstände bergen. Ich vermute, dass wir dabei noch etwas anderes mit herauf geholt haben, denn Tony und ich sind auf einen der Spiegel gefallen, der bei der Erschütterung des Bootes umfiel und anstatt, dass wir beide uns in Scherben wälzten, waren wir auf einmal hier."

Der Teenager sah nicht so aus, als würde er ihnen glauben. „Warum weiß ich von diesem Forschungsteam nichts?"

„Das hab ich doch grad versucht zu erklären. Vielleicht kannst du uns auch ein paar Fragen beantworten, dann tun wir uns letztendlich eventuell leichter, wenn wir auch die andere Seite sehen können."

„Zum Beispiel was du Bürschchen dir einbildest uns hier so ausquetschen zu können anstatt dich einmal vorzustellen!", brachte Tony gleich noch mit ein.

„Tony!", ermahnte Lucas seinen Freund.

„Was denn? Der ist unfreundlich zu uns, also bin ich es auch. Meine Mutter hat mir beigebracht mir nichts gefallen zu lassen auch nicht von so einem komischen Halbstarken da."

Kritisch beobachtete der Fremde Junge die beiden, ehe er den Moment des Verschnaufens dieser nutzte um selbst das Wort zu ergreifen. „Mein Name ist Darwin und ich bin bereits auf der seaQuest Kolonie geboren. Sehr viel von draußen habe ich erst zu sehen bekommen, als Lucas an Bord kam und kurz nach ihm natürlich unser neuer Kolonieleiter mit seiner Familie, aber das sollte Lucas eigentlich wissen."

„Wenn ich glauben würde, dass die seaQuest eine Kolonie ist, gerne", sagte Lucas, dem nun doch etwas dämmerte. „Aber bei uns ist die seaQuest ein U-Boot und Captain Bridger ihr Captain. Wir waren bis zu dem Zeitpunkt noch an Bord, als uns etwas traf oder das Schiff in eine Turbulenz geriet. Was genau es war, kann ich nur raten, da wir nicht mehr dort sind." Er ging etwas mehr auf den anderen Teenager zu.

Kritisch betrachtete Darwin die beiden. Ihm klang das alles viel zu sehr nach einer extrem fantasievollen Geschichte. „Kommt mit mir mit", sagte er letztendlich nur und lief an den zweien vorbei hinaus auf den Gang.

Tony und Lucas wechselten einen kurzen Blick und waren sich einig, dass es nicht schaden konnte, ihm zu folgen. Sie wussten selbst gerade nicht so genau, was sie von der ganzen Sache zu halten hatten und bis ihnen nichts besseres einfiel, konnten sie sich durchaus auch an Darwin halten. Lucas grübelte schon seit einiger Zeit, seit er den Namen gehört hatte, darüber nach, ob es wohl doch nur ein Traum war, was sie hier erlebten. Womöglich hatte jemand eine Art virtuelle Realität erschaffen und er war gemeinsam mit Tony Versuchskanninchen. Sollte er den Verantwortlichen in die Hände bekommen, würde er sich zuerst die Programmierung geben lassen und anschließend den Typen zur Hölle jagen. Bis dahin fanden sie aber hoffentlich noch heraus wo sie hier nur hinein geraten waren.

Ende Teil 1

written June – July 2006


	2. Darwins Mutter

_Anm: FERIEN! Endlich hat die Lernerei ein Ende und ich kann weiter machen. Außerdem ging mir Samusa mit ihren Fragen, wer denn Darwins Mutter sei auf die Nerven. _

Darwin führte die beiden sicher durch das Labyrinth an Gängen, deren Ausstattungen durchaus denen der seaQuest ähnelten, die die beiden Zimmergenossen kannten, aber es gab auch Unterschiede. Einmal waren die Gänge größer, als sie es von ihrem Boot her gewohnt waren und dann gab es andere Symbole, die auf Räume hinwiesen, von denen sie nur erahnen konnten, welche Funktionen diese begleiteten.

Tony und Lucas vermieden es miteinander zu reden, bis sie nicht an ihrem Zielort angekommen waren. Das Computergenie selbst war in sich gekehrt und überlegte, wie es zu diesem seltsamen Abenteuer hier kommen konnte. Bisher war ihm noch kein Reim auf dies alles eingefallen, aber es musste etwas geben.

Das nächste was ihn beschäftigte war Darwin. Irgendwie hatte Lucas das Gefühl, dass dieser Junge hier das Pädant zu ihrem Delphin auf der seaQuest war, nur eben als Mensch. Die grauen Haare waren für einen Teenager doch sehr ungewöhnlich, oder hatte hier jemand eine besondere Technologie erfunden, von der er nichts wusste und Tony und er wurden nun als Versuchskanninchen missbraucht? Das sollte sich besser keiner wagen, der Zorn des Lucas Wolenczak konnte furchtbar werden.

Vor einer Schwingtür, über der in großen Lettern _Küche _stand, blieb Darwin stehen und drehte sich zu den beiden herum. „Am besten wartet ihr kurz hier", gab er ihnen den Rat und schwang anschließend eine der Flügel auf. „Mum?", rief er laut in den Raum, aus welchem Töpfegeklapper und blubberndes heißes Wasser zu hören war.

„Das stinkt, Wolenczak!", gab Tony seine Meinung kund.

„Ich weiß, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, was wir sonst machen können. Für den Moment müssen wir ihm vertrauen und ich glaube nicht, dass er uns Schaden will. Er ist dafür zu vertrauensselig, wie unser Darwin. Ihm würde nie einfallen uns in den Rücken zu fallen und wer weiß, vielleicht können wir nur mit Hilfe von anderen heraus finden, was geschehen ist."

Tony sah seinen Freund an, als hätte der eben versucht einen schlechten Witz zu machen.

„Okay, ich gebe auf, ich habe auch keine Ahnung, aber für den Moment ist das leider unsere einzige Möglichkeit, wenn wir nicht versuchen wollen ein Shuttle zu stehlen oder uns in die Datenbanken zu hacken, um an Informationen zu kommen."

„Mir gefällt die letzte Option recht gut. Das kannst du doch perfekt!", sagte Tony.

Vorwurfsvoll sah Lucas ihn an, aber gab keine Antwort mehr, denn eine füllige Frau trat aus der Küche. Zuerst musterte sie kritisch Tony und rümpfte ein wenig die Nase, wo dieser schon an sich hinunter sah, um herauszufinden, ob er irgendwo einen Fleck auf seiner Kleidung hatte und dann sah sie zu Lucas. Ihr Gesicht erhellte sich und keinen Augenblick später fand sich Lucas in einer Umarmung, die ihm die Luft abzuschnüren drohte. „Mein lieber Lucas!", rief sie erfreut und drückte, knuddelte und knuffte Lucas mehr als ihm lieb war.

„Mum!", versuchte Darwin seine Mutter genervt von ihrer Knuddelattacke abzuhalten.

„Was denn?", fuhr sie herum. „Das hier ist doch Lucas, was erzählst du nur für Sachen? Warst du erneut in der Nähe von einem der Labors dieser furchtbaren Wissenschaftlerin? Mir war klar, dass ihre Experimente nicht ganz gesund sind. Du sollst nicht so oft dort hin gehen, die Dämpfe von ihren Gebräuen tun dir gar nicht gut!" Sie legte Darwin eine Hand auf die Stirn, doch der duckte sich unter ihr hinweg. Ständig nur gelangweilt in seinem Zimmer sitzen wollte er nicht und erst recht nicht, da sein Freund Lucas die Kolonie verlassen hatte. Mit ihm war er auch oft bei ihrer leitenden Wissenschaftslerin gewesen, aber für seine Mutter war diese Frau nichts weiter als eine Kräuterhexe.

„Ich habe keine Fieber, mir geht es gut und die einzigen, die krank sein könnten, sind Lucas oder sein Freund. Die behaupten schließlich unsere Kolonie sei ein U-Boot!"

„Ist es doch auch!", sagte Tony.

Die Frau legte die Stirn in Falten und musterte Tony nochmals genauer, aber Lucas hatte sie noch immer nicht los gelassen. „Wer sind Sie?", fragte sie argwöhnisch. Sie misstraute diesem Kerl, seine Nase sah aus wie die eines Verbrechers und wenn sie eines wusste, dann, wann einer ein schlechter Mensch war.

Piccolo rollte mit den Augen. „Tony Piccolo, Seeman auf der seaQuest und Sie zerdrücken gerade meinen Zimmergenossen!"

Darwins Mutter sah auf Lucas, der vor lauter Umarmung bereits Schweißperlen auf der Stirn hatte. „Kennst du den, Lieber?", fragte sie sanft.

Endlich wurde er losgelassen und konnte wieder durchatmen. Lucas öffnete zwei seiner Knöpfe am Hemd und atmete als erstes tief durch, ehe er zu einer Antwort ansetzte. „Ja und es ist so, wie er sagte. Wir haben es versucht Darwin zu erklären, aber anscheinend ist unsere Geschichte zu unglaubwürdig. Ich kenne weder Sie noch wusste ich, dass die seaQuest eine Kolonie ist. Da wo wir herkommen ist es ein U-Boot und ist das Flottenschiff der UEO."

Noch bevor er zu Ende gesprochen hatte, war er derjenige, der die Hand auf der Stirn hatte. „Du liebe Güte, dein Vater scheint dir wirklich zugesetzt zu haben. Ich bin von Anfang an dagegen gewesen, dass er dich von hier wieder weg holt. Es war klar, dass es dazu kommen musste. Los, setzt euch dort drüben in den Aufenthaltsraum, ich werde dir einen schönen Tee machen und etwas zu essen." Ohne wiedersprechen zu können, wurde Lucas zu besagtem Besprechungsraum geschubst und musste sich dort hinsetzen. Tony bekam weiterhin nur abschätzige Blicke zugeworfen, musste aber keine Meckerzierade über sich ergehen lassen, statt dessen durfte auch er sich auf einen Tee freuen.

„Und du setzt dich ebenfalls mit hier rein. Für den Rest des Tages möchte ich dich nicht mehr auf der Kolonie herum streunern sehen! Oh, wenn dein Vater nur noch leben würde, der hätte sicherlich bereits Maßnahmen ergriffen, das alles zu verhindern." Sie faltete die Hände über ihrer massigen Brust und drückte eine Träne aus ihrem linken Augenwinkel, ehe sie die Teenager allein ließ.

„Mein Vater ist gar nicht tot!", grummelte Darwin vor sich hin.

„Wundert mich aber nicht, dass er bei der Frau sich tot stellt", gab Tony erneut seinen Kommentar ab.

Darwin blickte ihn finster an. „Das hat damit nichts zu tun!"

„Wieso sagt sie dann, er sei tot?", fragte Lucas nach und beugte sich am Tisch etwas vor.

Darwin sah mit geknicktem Kopf zu ihm. „Wenn du wirklich der Lucas wärst, der bis vor kurzem noch hier auf der Kolonie war, dann wüsste du, was es mit meinem Vater auf sich hat. Wir hatten ihm sogar heimlich eine Nachricht gesandt, aber eine Antwort kam leider bis heute nicht."

„Da das aber nicht so ist, musst du es uns schon erklären", befand Tony und wartete gespannt auf eine Geschichte, die in seiner Familie ebensogut hätte vorkommen können.

Der Teenager versuchte zu lächeln. „Sehr viel gibt es nicht zu erzählen. Ihm war sein eigener Erfolg immer wichtiger als die Familie und darum hat er sich auf die andere Seite geschlagen. Das letzte was wir hörten war, dass er es bis ganz nach oben geschafft hat. Angeblich ist er der Führer einer weiteren Untergrundorganisation, die gegen das System arbeitet. Das Letzte was ich hörte war, seine Organisation würden sich unter den gesamten Rebellengruppen am stärksten ausbreiten und Macht gewinnen."

„Was ist hier geschehen?", fragte Lucas nach.

„Ich verstehe nicht?", sagte Darwin.

„Warum gibt es soviele Untergrundorganisationen? Habt ihr keine Regierungen? Was ist mit Zusammenschlüssen von Staatenbunden wie der UNO, NATO unddergleichen zum Schutz des Weltfriedens? Bei dir hört sich alles sehr chaotisch an."

„Ist es auch", gab Darwin nickend zu. „So etwas wie du erwähnst, gibt es bei uns gar nicht. Vor hundert Jahren vielleicht, hatten wir noch soetwas wie eine politische Ordnung, aber mit den großen Kriegen fiel diese und da sich viele kleine Zusammenschlüsse bildeten und keiner mächtig genug ist, für Ordnung zu sorgen, ist es eben ein Chaos. Nur wenige versuchen etwas Frieden zu schaffen und in manchen Regionen klappt das auch, aber momentan ist es weiterhin so, dass man jederzeit damit rechnen muss, dass ein Größenwahnsinniger Verrückter seine Boote bemannt und Gebiete zu erobern versucht."

Erneut verfiel Lucas in nachdenkliches Schweigen. „Ich würde gerne mehr darüber erfahren, gibt es eine Möglichkeit wo ich mir Aufzeichnungen ansehen kann?"

„Sicher, ist doch überall an jeder Ecke ein Computerterminal. Unsere Datenbank ist voll mit solchen Informationen", gab Darwin zur Antwort.

„So, ihr Lieben, hier habt ihr euren Tee", sagte Darwins Mutter, als sie zur Tür herein kam und jedem ein Glas auf den Tisch stellte. Tony mochte sie noch immer nicht und darum wunderte es nicht wirklich jemanden im Raum, dass er als einziger kein Stück Kuchen bekam. Sobald sie wieder weg war, schob Lucas ihm seines hin. „Nimm ruhig, ich habe keinen Hunger."

Das ließ sich Tony natürlich nicht zweimal sagen und stopfte sich mit dem Kuchen nur so den Bauch voll.

„Habt ihr euch überlegt, was ihr jetzt machen wollt?", fragte Darwin nach einer Weile, während Tony noch die letzten Krümel seines überaus leckeren Kuchens aufsammelte.

„Nein, keine Ahnung", gab Lucas offen zu.

„Nicht? Oh, dann kommen wir also nicht zurück auf unser Boot und bleiben in den Fängen dieser... äh... verrückten Frau?", sagte Tony, dem doch ein wenig Angst ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

„Hey! Sie ist zwar überfürsorglich und total von der Rolle, aber es ist noch immer meine Mutter von der du sprichst!", entrüstete sich Darwin.

„Hört auf, das bringt nichts. Ich bin sicher Tony meinte es nicht so, oder?" Lucas sah zu seinem Zimmergenossen und forderte ihn somit auf, sich zu entschuldigen.

„Tut mir leid, Mann. Ich bin es wohl gewohnt, dass du ein Delphin bist und kein Mensch. Mit mir ist es nur kurz durchgegangen", plauderte Tony und Lucas schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Solange Tony nicht den Mund hielt, konnten sie hier in ziemliche Schwierigkeiten geraten.

„Wieso sollte ich ein Delphin sein?", fragte Darwin an den anderen Teenager gewandt. Er hatte langsam keine Lust mehr auf Piccolo und dessen seltsame Angewohnheit jeden vor den Kopf zu schlagen.

Lucas seufzte tief auf. „Weißt du, das ist eine lange Geschichte, die eine Menge Zeit benötigt, sie zu erklären. Vorher müssen wir uns auch noch Gedanken machen, ob es möglich sein könnte, dass noch andere von unserer Crew hier sind oder wir womöglich die einzigen sind. Es sind viel zu viel Dinge noch offen und ich kann einfach keine Lösung finden."

Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und Darwins aufgeregte Mutter stürmte hinein, ihr auf folgte ein braun gebrannter Mann mittleren Alters, der den beiden Zimmergenossen sehr bekannt war. „Hier ist er, sehen Sie? Unser Lucas ist wieder da und er ist vollkommen verwirrt. Wenn ich seinen Vater in die Finger bekomme, dann wird der seines Lebens nicht mehr froh! So ein unmöglicher Mensch!", fluchte und schimpfte sie und dachte gar nicht daran auch einmal kurz auf Tony einzugehen.

Nathan Bridger hob die Hand beschwichtigend. „Ruhig, Iva, das klärt sich bestimmt noch auf." Dann drehte er sich zu dem Tisch herum und setzte sich zu den Jungs. „Ihr wisst wer ich bin?", fragte er, denn er war von Iva bereits vorinformiert worden, dass Lucas und sein Freund anscheinend keine Ahnung hatten, wo sie sich befanden und vor allem, Lucas wusste nicht wer sie war. Das hatte sie auf dem kurzen Weg von seiner Wohnung bis zu diesem Raum mindestens zwanzigmal erwähnt.

Lucas setzte zu einer Antwort an, aber mehr als die Backen aufblasen tat er dann doch nicht. Statt dessen übernahm Tony zur Abwechslung das Wort und er riß sich dabei am Riemen. „Kommt drauf an wie man es sieht. Für uns sind Sie Captain Bridger und das von einem U-Boot und nicht einer Kolonie. Allerdings behaupten hier alle wir befinden uns auf einer Kolonie und Grauhaar neben mir, ist bei uns ein Delphin. Der heißt nämlich auch Darwin und gehört unserem Captain. Ich glaube aber, Lucas spannt dich gerade diesem aus. Autsch!" Unterm Tisch war Lucas' Fuß gegen das Schienbein von Tony geprallt.

„Was Tony eigentlich sagen will ist, dass wir keine Ahnung haben wie wir hierher kommen, noch wie wir zurückkehren können. Es gibt einige Parallelen zu der Umgebung aus der wir kommen, darum kennen wir uns ein wenig mit gewissen Leuten aus, auch wenn es nicht unbedingt die selben Personen sind, wie wir sie kennen. Meine Vermutung ist, dass wir durch irgendetwas in eine Art Parallelwelt gelangt sind und nun müssen wir versuchen dies rückgängig zu machen, wenn wir wieder in unsere eigene Welt zurück wollen. Ich hab aber weder eine Ahnung wie wir hierher kamen, noch wie wir zurück sollen. Dazu fehlen mir zu viele Teile des Puzzles."

„Sehen Sie? Das ist doch bestimmt das Werk dieses teuflischen Wissenschaftlers. Oh, mein lieber Junge", Iva knuddelte Lucas erneut ohne Vorwarnung. „Was hat dir dieser schreckliche Mann nur angetan. Benutzt seinen eigenen Sohn für seine Experimente und lässt ihn dann auch noch wahllos in der Welt herum irren. Zum Glück hast du deinen Weg zu uns gefunden, wir päppeln dich wieder auf und dann wird alles gut, ja? Tante Iva lässt dich nicht mehr weg." Die Krönung des Ausbruches waren zwei dicke Schmatzer auf die Wange und Lucas war damit mehr als bedient.

Bridger zog Iva am Arm von Lucas weg. „Iva, bitte lassen Sie ihn in Ruhe. Ich glaube den beiden nämlich."

Entrüstet sah Darwins Mutter zu Bridger. „Sie glauben dieses Märchen?" Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und machte sich auf eine Schimpfzierade bereit. Darwin gab Lucas ein Zeichen ihm zu folgen, was dieser dankend annahm, nachdem auch Bridger ihnen zu verstehen gab, besser zu gehen. Tony folgte ebenfalls und gerade als sie den Raum verließen schmetterte Iva mit wütender Stimme Beschimpfungen auf Lucas' Vater aus und wie schnell sich Bridger doch von allem täuschen ließ. Die nächste Salve folgte mit wüsten Verleumdungen der Frau Bridgers, die eine alte Kräuterhexe doch sei. Das interessierte Lucas schon eher, denn er wollte wissen, wie es Carol in dieser Welt erging, doch Darwin zog ihn hinter sich her und schon bald war kein Wort mehr zu verstehen.

Written: 27.7.06

_AnmII: Ja, wer ist Darwins Vater? Aber ich glaube ich fange lieber im nächsten Kapitel mit dem schrulligen Piraten an. ;) Den Vater lassen wir noch eine Weile zappeln. _


End file.
